The Angel of The Night
by dream raven13
Summary: These are some poems that I have written based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's version of The Phantom of the Opera. They can be dark and meaningful, dealing with different characters. They also have some Love Never Dies references. Thank You -
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom**

When others see my face

They draw back in fear,

The mask it hides my face

It hides my fears,

I am the darkness

I am the night,

I am the angel

In this cold night,

I am the broken man

The mask so old,

Do you think you can take me?

Face me in my domain?

Can you even bear to see me?

Call my name?  
I am the Phantom,

I am darkened dreams come true,

You know you want me

I know it is true,

In my labyrinth, when night is blind

I, the Phantom of the Opera will be in your mind,

So take my mask,

Forget what you see,

And I the Phantom will cast you free,

Yet take all my heart, it is yours to have,

I, the Phantom, will be found, long lost and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

His soul, it shattered

Right in that lake,

His heart it lay broken as he saw his fate,

The world it betrayed him, it left him to die;

In his own personal hell, the candles

They burned, closing in all around,

He died just a little, slowly, agonizing,

He felt nothing, could never feel once more,

She left him, yet left with his heart,

Left broken and used, no one could hear his broken cries,

If only he was strong enough, if only he could bend time,

Why didn't she stay?

Why did she leave?

She had left, and yet the guilt of all he had done remained,

How could a beauty like her ever love a monster?

A beast?

No one can stop his pain,

The world seemed to just fall away,

Nothing mattered anymore,

Not when she had left,

Now she can sing all she wants with her angel,

Casting the broken vicomte aside,

Nothing will matter, not anymore;

Left to die, here he lies,

Only playing second to the Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ballet Angel**

Her life shined in grace and beauty,

Her love blossomed in joyous song,

The world would fall around her

As she created the beauty of the dance,

Lovely little ballet girl,

Soft and spinning in bliss,

Angelic in every aspect,

The world never to know;

She gives all she can give

And yet she is always second best,

But dance lovely girl,

Dance for the world as the heavens cry in song,

Dance in love and despair,

Dance for all to hear;

If no one can see your beauty then they are not for you,

So dance my little angel,

The world will one day see you;

Dance for every note,

Dance for every lie;

In this world of death and hate

Your presence shall be the light;

So love away in the night and day,

Dance for you and me,

Dance little angel,

Beauty and bright,

Dance the world away;

So cry in joy as you take flight

And dream all you can dream,

So dance ballet girl

Dance into the music of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Her**

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight,

Entranced with the man in front of her;

His music called to her, spoke in ways that no other could know;

His love would be too much to bear,

Her weakened heart would never be enough;

The music flowed through her,

Her voice ringing in beauty and light;

He was the darkness, he was the night;

And yet his soul could light Paris up in all of its glory;

If only people could hear his beauty,

His tale,

His troubles of the life;

Her beauty called to him,

Her song made him anew;

The world could never understand,

And neither could you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel of the Night**

She gazed into his soul,

She knew it was time,

The angel of music,

She could no longer hide,

His gaze, it burned

His voice amazed,

Her soul, it filled

The love, it laid;

His horrible face

Too dreadful to see,

His infectious breath

Dying to please;

If only he would leave,

Just go away,

Her and her Rauol could look forward to another day;

Her heart, it tore

The weight too much to bear,

The world, it died, fell from his eyes;

She knew it was too late,

The last song had been sung,

The turning point,

The war just begun;

Oh dying soul,

My dying breath,

I am Christine and I have nothing left;

His voice it captivates,

His actions, they frighten

My world is in pieces as I lay dying;

I see his heartbreak,

Cannot stop the tears;

And yet I feel joy with my vicomte,

My world, my light;

Oh angel please forgive me,

I never meant to hurt you so,

My life is in shambles,

This you do know;

And yet you let me go,

Set me free;

I will always love you

Please believe me;

So my dear,

My love,

My life,

Let me go and you will always be

My Angel of the Night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel**

In dreams he came,

In sleep he sang,

The angel of music in dying vain;

He suffocates in sorrow

In horrors he lay,

The world at his feet, no longer a shining day;

His heart, it tore,

Left lying on the edge;

Nowhere to turn to,

No one has led;

Cry the dear night sky,

Cry for all that is lost,

Weep for this angel of darkness and mistrust;

He longs for freedom

Longs for ease

And yet the world brings him to his knees;

Cry the angels,

They weep sweet tears

Cry in darkness,

Cry for fear;

Anger and hate shall rule us all

Until that sweet angel hears the siren's call;

Oh weep in longing,

Weep in strife,

The angel of music trapped in the night,

As darkness falls and beauty remains,

His music calls, his heart remains;

Oh angel of longing

Angel of night,

Come to me angel

Come face the night;

The world it crumbles

The life, it ends,

The angel of music long lost and dead;

Oh angel I weep,

Your soul, it lives on;

Oh angel of longing

Angel of song;

The horrors you face for all to see,

I will still hold on,

Oh angel forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demon**

He beckons to her,

His song entraps;

His heart, it is dying,

Oh his last dying breath;

She lies at night, frightened, in vain,

Oh angel, please leave me

She cries all the same;

Oh this angel, he breaks,

Takes and controls

The angel of night keeping her soul,

This angel he begs,

He scares, he frightens,

The soul of this angel, long gone and dying;

This madness, this anger,

Will never leave him,

He cries out for forgiveness

But none she will give;

Hated in spite, darkness, and care;

This angel controls her,

Too much to bear,

Oh angel of music lost in this fight;

Oh angel she calls,

Broken and scared

This angel of darkness,

No mercy to share;

He calls into the night

Broken in life,

This angel, this feeling,

Is too much to bear, this angel no longer,

A demon is now there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel in Hell**

The music, it drives the soul, the heart;

The angel of music lost in the dark;

His soul is broken, his heart a flame;

His music, broken, it lay;

His dreams are shattered, he lost all hope,

His angel is gone, left him to die;

The world is cruel, this he knows,

Learn to be lonely, learn to survive;

All he asked was just one chance, now all he has is the memory;

The memory of her haunts him now,

Her sweet voice trapped in his mind;

Though one more angel remains,

A beauty to behold,

Her innocence so pure in heart;

Her voice may not call to him,

But her dancing will;

Yet can she learn to love him,

This man, this ghost,

With all his cruel ways,

Or will he be lost for all time,

Living just barely enough,

Dying as this angel in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mine**

He lives, he dies,

He comes, he lies

All for nothing it seems;

This world, it killed him,

This song, it made him;

The world can no longer see

Trapped in this longing, oh please set him free;

No longer, he hides

This darkness, his eyes,

Nowhere to turn or run;

This death, it scars him,

His life now broken

Her song, it made him this way;

The music, it calls,

Beckons and longs

For the world shall cry in his light;

He listens to this music,

This dying song;

His music, it speaks

Speaks in sorrow, speaks in vain,

This angel of music no longer the same;

Her song, it broke him,

Drove all to despair

Her words, they haunt him, no longer is she there;

Oh angel of darkness, angel of night,

Let the music break you,

Kill you in your wake;

Oh angel you'll find what drives you to your death,

Heaven and hell

The world shall repent;

Oh this soul, it blackens,

This mind, it worries,

This need for blood

This pain in waiting;

Oh angel of longing, angel of night

Oh my dear angel, come to me

And all shall be mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness**

The world stops as the cold air flies higher and higher;

The blood rushes to the ground,

Spewing venom in its wake;

She taught the world to never forget,

She made sure of it in her days;

Nights pass and the light diminishes in this life;

I can see the angel, the pain, the death and lies through all the smoke;

He wails in his heartbreak,

His life hanging from a noose;

The mirrors spin, hiding the lies, letting him be buried in his mind;

As she sings her song of evil and night,

The sun blackens and falls;

For when the call of the siren sounds, her life is as good as gone;

The blood spills out of the veins, masking her lies, her pain;

She awakes at night and hides from the rest of us,

Never to come again;

I notice the cries, the darkness, the night;

I bask in her hidden pleas;

His cries fill my spirit, his anger my fuel,

The death of all things alive;

I burn in the anger, I die in the light, the will to survive is gone;

Welcome now, come to me,

The Angel of the Night.


	11. Chapter 11

**It is Over Now, The Music of the Night**

He looked across, yearning for something more

Her world of music and nothing more;

Her light had made him,

Her love, it filled

And yet compared to 'him' he was nothing again;

Yearning and longing, his long lost friend;

Darkness captivates, his world stood still;

This angel of death, his darkened thrill;

He takes, he steals, captures the heart,

His dying world lost in the dark;

The irony screams out, his will is gone,

The angel of music had him all along;

Christine, she killed him,

Took his life;

The angel, his anger,

It filled the night;

Oh angel of music, angel of night;

His pleads are heard, he stands ignored;

His cries are broken, lost in the world,

Dying and fighting, broken in pain,

This life, it tortures,

Masking his pain;

Her words, they cut deep as a knife,

His heart, it broke

Gone to the night;

Angel, sweet longings, yearning so clear,

This mask of horror, shame, despair;

Oh angel of darkness, angel of life,

Erase this pain and go to

The Music of the Night


End file.
